A time for change
by Asada-shino808
Summary: Well I got inspiration from other stories to do this but I swear these things are my ideas too but in my own way! Anyways it's basically what would happen if out favorite idiot was in the assassination classroom. Then ends up where he is today and Nagisa shows up! How will these two friends handle things in a new school!
1. Who are you!

**Okay I know I'm a trash writer but when inspiration hits it hits! Then we type after remembering the idea after like a month passes. We got lives people! Anyways assassination classroom and Baka and Test seems like a good crossover. Ps inspiration stuff goes to the stories "E to F" and "A Baka's Assassination Classroom". Sorry if this is similar but it's different in a way. Might use some elements that's similar I swear but I always imagine it like this.**

"I see another one of the world saving idiots is coming to the school, but should I accept this person?" A person wondered out loud reading off a transcript.

*knock* *knock*

The person slowly set aside the paper. "Come in" she said as another women with pink hair walked into the room.

"What is wrong principal? I have noticed silence from you room for quite some time" The lady asked.

"This person is the same as that idiot" The older woman replied

"Well if he or she is and idiot the-" she started but was suddenly cut off.

"But that is not it. It seems they are more intelligent but they seem to have an interesting background"

" Then why not simply put whoever the student is in class A so they don't associate?"

"While it sounds like a smart idea they will get mad once they find each other. You know how much of a rivalry they have yourself don't you?"

"Whatever you decision is I will support"

"Well then."

* * *

March 13.

'Were having a small meet up after school. Apparently it's at Nagisa-Chan's place!' A light brown headed student thought as he walked to school

'Free food hurray!' He thought once more.

This boy was named Akihisa and was the "king of all idiots".

A probationary student in Class F he was a "special" student to say the least but another fact was always there in his life that he preferred to stay hidden.

He was a member and participant in the assassination of his teacher in Class 3-E in his old school.

'Barely smart but a lot of skills. That's all you need right Koro-sensei?' He thought as he arrived at the gate of his new school.

Walking to his classroom he played with stuff in his bag. Deep within the terror of untouched homework were 2 weapons. A gun and a knife.

"Well we all did do it. Not the same as doing the final blow though, even helping with a dangerous battle doesn't help" Akihisa said outloud as he opened the door and went to his desk sighing.

"Hey Aki what's up?" His German friend Minami asked him.

" I couldn't find Hidiyoshi in a girls uniform today either" came his automatic reply as he sighed even further sliding into his "table"

"I told you if you want that stuff go and watch my sister not me. I'm a guy that's just weird" The girl *cough**cough* guy Hidiyoshi replied as he walked up to the talking pair.

"Or you could get them from me" Kota said coming in a Nina outfit holding a picture in front of Akihisa waving it.

"Can't I'm so broke. I have to start saving up so I can finally get a life" Akihisa complained.

"Or you could buy all those pictures from him then when your outta here you sell them for double the price or in packages! A guarantee money back plan" A tall read head said walking up to join in he conversation.

"I can do that! Thank you Yuji your he best! Does that mean your gonna give me your photos too!" Akihisa said with his head up, eyes gleaming with greed and drooling.

"No way in the world you idiot" he replied making his friend shiver away.

" Why is there something wrong with me Aki?" Himeji asked as she joined in the conversation.

"No there is nothing wrong with you Himeji-San! Maybe in Mina- OWWW MY BONES!" Akihisa cried out as Minami did her usual attack in him

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY BODY GOT IT IM STILL GROWING UNLIKE YOU!" She yelled.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS CLASS IS ABOUT TO START!" Ironman yelled making us all go in our seats.

"Alright you idiots we have a new student joining along now under special circumstances this student may or not be in class or may do things your not used to but you all better behave!" He exclaimed as the new student came in.

I recognized a feminine figure I haven't seen in a long time. Walking in with blue hair flying behind him as he hugged his books closer and bowed.

"Hiya! My name is Nagisa Shiota. Please call me by my 1st name and I hope we get along!" Nagisa said.

All of a sudden a whole bunch of guys jumped up and tried to hug Nagisa but I got up and jumped into the smaller boy pushing both of us down.

"Nagi-chan!"

"Ehhh Aki-kun?"

...

There was a big moment where everything was silent and I was just left huggin Nagisa for a while.

"ummm Aki-kun can you just please get off of me for a while? It's still class time and people are looking"

"aww fine" I said as I got up and returned to my seat like everyone else.

"You all can ask each other questions later now LET'S GET TO WORK YOU IDIOTS!" Ironman yelled as we started working.

Everyone in our group sat down close to each other and Nagisa chose to sit in the back next to me.

We all started our work and tired to pay attention to the lesson mostly like Yuji and I were lazing around and Kota was trying to take a picture of Nagisa but was not getting anything good as it seems he couldn't get a good angle of Nagisa. Though he was wearing pants and he was totally noticed by him but whatever goes through his head.

The only people paying attention in all in the class right now was Nagisa. Everyone else seemed to be staring at Nagisa.

(after class)

We were all packing out things and getting out lunch, but I noticed people moving towards Nagisa who seemed to be backing away to avoid them but was stating crowded.

"Yo Nagisa-chan!" I said walking over and dragging Nagisa to the roof while the group followed me looking on curiously.

When we got to the top Nagisa bowed to me "Thanks you so much! Aki-kun!"

"it's fine I'm used to it. Your too nice for your own good Nagisa"

"You called me -chan! Everyone is gonna think I'm a girl!"

"your not a girl!" Minami eacclaimed

"Yes. I mean I'm in guy clothes right?" he said as he turned to me

"nope" I said snickering behind my hands

"Wha! Was sensei playing a trick on me again!"

"I'm just kidding"

"thank goodness"

"Nagisa right? How come your in our class? I don't think your an idiot like Aki. What were your test scores?" Minami asked him

"hmm I kept having to take multiple but let me get them all out" he said grabbining papers from his bag and showing them to everyone.

"100% in English"

"He has one in physics and chemistry too!"

"100% in Japanese?"

"100% in math!"

"why are there so many 100% tests!" they all exclaimed

"hey guys look the tests actually get harder but it seems like there are no changes in the scores except maybe his science stuff going down by 5% at the most" Yuji pointed out.

"I was always terrible at science..." Nagisa said looking off

*ring*

"Oh looks like class is back in session meet you there Aki-kun!" Nagisa said running out

"Doesn't he ever get lazy..." I sighed as I started walking back faster to class.

* * *

 **I've been working on this for months and days.. Feels like forever! But I'm kinda tired of trying to figure out the rest of it for now. I'll update when I can!**


	2. Let's Head Out!

Walking back to class Nagisa sat back down in his, seat?

'I get how the system works but still... Class E had better conditions' Nagisa thought as he browsed on his phone.

"Nagisa!" A cheery voice came from his phone as Ritsu appeared on screen.

"Hi Ritsu. Seems like your info was correct. Aki is here too!" Nagisa replied cheerfully cleaning over on his cardboard table.

'SO CUTE!' The rest of his classmates thought as they looked on assuming he was talking to a friend over voice chat.

"Anyways I hope Akihisa-kun hasn't forgotten me!"

"I'm sorry Ritsu I use you a whole bunch on missions and jobs and all that you don't have much time to just talk to anyone else normally" Nagisa said seemingly sad

"No worries I haven't forgotten about you at all Ritsu-chan!" Akihisa said as he put a hand on Nagoya's shoulder.

"Aki-kun!" Nagisa exclaimed sitting up straight startled looking behind him to see his classmate and his friends.

"Nagisa-chan wanna hang out with us at the pool later? We're gonna help clean it" Himeji asked

"Nagisa-chan? That's new" Nagisa thought out loud

"What do you mean it's fitting your a pretty cute girl" Yuji said shocking everyone around

"Yuji..." A voice said as a dangerous bloodlust entered the room

"Shoot!" Yuji said right as he tried to run away but was stopped as he was stabbed in the eyes

" Shouko! " The pained boy exclaimed

"ummm What's going on?" Nagisa asked confused

"well..." Hideyoshi said explaining to Nagisa what it's like in the classroom.

"Oh... Aki-Kun you have a lot of trouble..." Nagisa said looking towards his friend

"Oh who's this?" Shouko asked turning to Nagisa

"Oh my name is Nagisa. Nice to meet you Shouko-san!" Nagisa said smiling

"So carefree. She's the class rep for class A you know" Yuji commented

"Hey back to what you said earlier before Yuji made his comment what did you mean?" Minami asked

"huh?"

"Is there something wrong with calling you Nagisa-Chan?"

"Oh well most people go with Kun because I'm a gu- HUH?" Nagisa said as he stopped seeing the dumfounded looks on his other classmates.

"YOUR A GUY!" The class yelled

"THANK GOODNESS!" Hideyoshi exclaimed

"... I thought it was a bit obvious... guess not. No offense but how else would I get to know Aki?" Nagisa asked tilting his head.

"Shouko here you are" a high pitched voice exclaimed as the door slammed open

"Yuuko" Shouko said looking up

"Yuuko?" Nagisa questioned looking at the newcomer

"That's right my name is Yuuko Konoshita (spelling idk?) of class A" Yuuko introduced walking next to Shouko.

"Class rep we really need to go you'll see them later anyways according to what you've told me"

"Fine. Goodbye Yuji, nice meeting you Nagisa and please stay away from my Yuji"

"... Okay?" Nagisa replied questionably as the pair walked out of the classroom.

Then bell rang and classes resumed.

* * *

 **After Class**

"Akihisa-kun!" Nagisa called out to the cheerful idiot

"Huh?" Akihisa looked up as he finished getting his stuff

"You know what today is right?"

"Of course how could I forget" Akihisa said in a somewhat solemn tone.

"Umm I don't know what's gonna happen and if the rest of the class has a plan for today but yeah..." Nagisa trailed off

"Ohh well then we better get this done fast right?" Akihisa said as the two nodded and walked out of the classroom.

"We don't have to clean out the pool yet so what do you wanna do Nagisa"

"Actually. I just moved in and my stuff came in this morning so that's why I was late today not to mention we might as well hang out while we can right?" Nagisa said as they walked over to his house

* * *

"My parent's aren't here, they actually won't be here this year I think. They try for my sake but it's slowly sinking" Nagisa explained as they walked into the kitchen and changed into something more comfortable.

"Wow you have my clothes!"

"Akihisa you left those clothes with me and I could never find you again to return them. I kept them clean and all but I might as well keep them since your probably gonna stay over often again right?"

"Nagisa your a lifesaver!" Akihisa cried as he thanked his friend while he finished making some food.

"We're going swimming so make sure not to overeat" Nagisa reminded as he started working on a packed they got assigned along with some extra worksheets as they started eating

"What's with they extra worksheets?" Akihisa asked his friend

" Oh they don't want me getting super dumb or anything and my guardians right now since my parents are gone wanted me to get class A work so I get their homework too" Nagisa explained as he put aside all his class F work to start on his class A work.

"Isn't that stressful?" Akihisa asked "starting" his work

"Not really. I think it's reasonable" Nagisa said as he undid his pigtails because he was getting a headache which unfazed his friend.

Soon they both finished their work, packed their bags for swimming and left to head back to the school pool, racing for a warm up.

* * *

 **(At the pool)**

At the pool Akihisa and Nagisa noticed that nobody was there yet so they decided to change and clean while they could.

The boys decided to just grab the hose and fill up the pool for a bit then to scrape everything.

They seemed to be 1/2 way though cleaning the pool when the others started to show up.

When the group came by they were a bit shocked that Akihisa and Nagisa were already working.

"Why did you guys have to start already? It's not like we're in a rush." Minami asked

"Well we kinda are. No offense Minami-san but Akihisa and I had some plans after we finished all of this." Nagisa said as he stopped what he was doing.

"Well you guys seem to almost be done but we should help out at least with the rest of it before we can play." Yuji said as the rest of them started to help them.

Soon they all got their work done and they started messing around in the pool.

Nagisa watched from the side of the pool laughing at the group's antics.

'Reminds me of when Koro-sensei built us that pool. Memories' Nagisa thought

Akihisa who was coming out of the pool decided to sit next to his friend who seemed to be lost in thought.

'I bet i know what he's thinking about.' Akihisa thought as the quickly thought of something.

"Nagisa-chan" Akihisa exclaimed as he pushed Nagisa into the pool making a bit of a splash.

"AKI!" Nagisa yelled as he got up brushing his head to the side causing everyone to look at him.

Gasps were heard as they stared at the blue haired boy.

Nagisa looked around and noticed that his hair was down as his hair ties were in the water.

"~A girl~" Akihisa sang as nagisa sighed and everyone laughed and gathered around them.

"Wow Akihisa actually managed to get you into the pool" Yuji said as Nagisa leaned against the wall as Akihisa joined them in the water.

"I was lost in thought. That's all"

"What were you thinking about?" Minami asked

"umm.. well my teacher used to bring my class and I to the pool in the summer. He was really overprotective and watched our backs even though he didn't need to." Nagisa explained

"I knew it! I thought the same thing before" Akihisa exclaimed as everyone else looked at him intrigued.

"Well you know Nagisa and I know each other but that's because we went to the same school. After we graduated we all went our separate ways."

" I ended up going to the private school my wanted me to go to then I went to get some other schooling offered to me by some former teachers." Nagisa further explained. " I ended up losing contact with all my former classmates except my best friend because I was so busy."

* * *

 **(Near the end of their time at the pool)**

Checking the time and looking at the sky Nagisa waited outside for everyone else to get changed so they could all go their separate ways.

'Today was really fun' Nagisa thought as he checked his watch, 'Oh no! We might be late getting to class if they keep taking long!'

Nagisa turned to the boys locker room worriedly waiting for his closest friend to come out so they could leave.

Soon enough laughter was heard and the rest of the group came out together meeting Nagisat the gate of the school.

"Akihisa! We gotta go!" Nagisa exclaimed as he rushed over to him pulling on his friend's bag.

The rest of the group (Save Akihisa) stared at him admiring how somewhat cute he looked but quickly shook their heads at the thought.

"Where are you guys going off to anyways?" Koda asked them.

"To go meet up with some old friends of ours. We like meeting up every now and them when were all in the same area or something" Akihisa explained as he and Nagisa turned to leave.

"I see. A reunion of sorts?" Himeji asked them.

"Kinda. I'm sorry but we really must go. It's kinda of a long walk even if we run we might not make it on time. I hope you understand." Nagisa said in a hurry and soon they both rushed off.

Watching them leave the rest of the group had questioning looks on their faces.

"I wonder why they meet up with their old classmates like this. I mean I'm surprised they all didn't go to the same school. I mean Nagisa-san transferred in right? I wonder where he was before hand" Minami asked the group


End file.
